Wolfenstein 3D - Fourth Encounter
Description Wolfenstein 3D: Fourth Encounter is the first mod made by Orka for the ECWolf/LZWolf source port. Despite it's name it has nothing to do with the Mac Wolfenstein 3D encounters. It contains 27 new levels (+ 3 secret levels) seperated in 3 chapters. The story is a funny-ish retelling of the original missions. Has some graphical changes, new enemies, a secret weapon, custom soundtracks (original ones and music from other games). Story As mentioned before, the story is similar to the original missions', that includes Hans Grosse as Hansel von Fickenberg, Doctor Schabbs as Dr. Franz Schabbs (there is also his brother Dr. Gunther Schabbs who is a Fatface replacement that wasn't in the original missions, but whatever...) and Hitler as the Staatmeister. Levels Chapter 1 - Escape Another Castle # Usual 1st Level # Getting Advanced # Bigger Rooms # More Bad Guys # What? A Midboss? # Redroom # Wood Everywhere # A Preboss Level # Hansel Grosse # Purple Madness (Secret Level) Chapter 2 - Operation: Graue Haut # Nazi Zombies! # The Barricade # Under Control # Out Of Control # Crossroad # Mazes Of Traps # Psst! Secrets! # Schabbs Labs # Schabbs Brothers # Blue Of The Dead (Secret Level) Chapter 3 - Die, Nazis, Die! # Hideout Entrance # Hideout # Offices # SS Barracks # Enforced Prison # Some More Cells # It's A Tunnel # It's A Bunker # The Staatmeister # Poltergeists (Secret Level) Music List The game uses both the original Wolfenstein 3D / Spear of Destiny tracks and some others that are listed down below: * Title theme "TITLEMUS.OGG" - The original title theme from the Mac version of Wolfenstein 3D * E1M2, E2M2 "ROCKIN.IMF" - composed by Orka * E1M4, E1M8, E2M8, E2M10, E3M4 "HEAVY.IMF" - composed by Orka * E1M5, E3M7 "ACTION.IMF" - OST from the NES game P.O.W. * E1M7, E2M3, E3M8 "ACTION2.IMF" - composed by Orka * E1M9 "HANSEL.IMF" - a mashup of Super Mario RPG - Fight Against Smithy Who Likes Transforming and Doom - Dark Halls (E1M3) made by Orka * E1M10,E2M1, E3M6 "SAD.IMF" - composed by Orka * E2M4 "HURRY.IMF" - OST from the NES game Guerrilla War (USA) / Guevara (JPN) * E2M9 "SCHABBS.IMF" - OST from the NES game Guerrilla War (USA) / Guevara (JPN) slightly edited by Orka Credits The following is ripped from the "W3DFE_credits.txt" file: GFX: SNES Backpack sprite ripped by: IB Outdoor scenery (Trees & bushes), Wehrmacht, Elite SS, Standard SS, SS Officer, Kommandant (Gretel replacement), Raketenwerfer (Otto replacement) sprites made by: WSJ Flammenwerfer SS (Elite soldat, Fake Hitler replacement), Devil (Voider's General, Pacman "Blinky" replacment) sprites made by: Captain J HUD weapon icons edited from Resident Evil inventory icons. Jaguar Wolf font rip by DenisBelmondo SFX: Wehrmacht, SS Officer, Kommandant, Devil & Mutant sounds by: WSJ Bunker guard sounds taken from: DieHard Wolfers TC Secret stuffs: AReyep, WSJ Coffee Break helped me understand how custom HUD weapons work. Operation: Serpent helped me understand how custom soundsequences work. Special thanks to the ZDoom Community. PS.: And special thanks to the Wolfsource community. Links * ModDB page Category:Mods Category:ECWolf mods Category:LZWolf mods